


Tuxedo

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hanzos imagination, it runs a bit wild, warning: country music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Hanzo finds a country song he doesn't quite mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. "not youre average songfic" ahahaha please don't click away
> 
> This song has been playing at my work and I've been wanting to write a shitty fic based on it for awhile. The warning is for language.
> 
> The song is Tuxedo by Clare Dunn (hence the title of the fic hurr durr so original)
> 
> anywho I had fun writing it I hope y'all enjoy it!

Why Hana played the music that she did, Hanzo didn't know.

He didn't have a problem with all of them. Her taste in music was widely varied after all, he was bound to like a few of the songs. But the one currently playing baffled him completely. He looked up from the book he was reading and glanced over at the young girl. Hana was humming along to the song while playing some game on her phone. Or whatever the device was. Hanzo was too old to know what was popular with the kids. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is this... country?"

Hana took a second to register what he said before looking at him.

"Yeah, I know. I kinda hate the genre myself and I only barely tolerate it when McCrees around. But this one's kinda catchy." She let out a laugh and turned back to her game. "Thank god McCree wasn't around to hear me say that. I'd be stuck listening to country music 'til I died."

"What is it called?"

"The song? I'm pretty sure it's called Tuxedo. Don't remember who it's by. Why, you like it?"

Hanzo let out a small noise of amusement, turning his attention away from her.

"Now I know what song to avoid to never hear this again."

"Aww come on, it's catchy! Don't be judging my music taste!"

Hanzo let out a small laugh before picking up where he left off in his book.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Several days passed since that small moment in time. Hanzo had thought nothing of it since then. Just another new song that blended in with all the new music Hana played. He couldn't remember the words, or the tune, or even the title of it. It hadn't been important to him.

After a rather quiet day for himself, he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a snack. Dinner was still a couple hours away, but he knew he wouldn't last until then. He wasn't one for eating with the rest of the team anyway. He had nothing against them, but his quiet demeanor oddly enough stuck out when he was with so many loud people. He took a quick look through the fridge and came to the decision to make a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

He was in the middle of spreading peanut butter on to a slice of toast when he heard someone approaching the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to hear the all too familiar greeting of the cowboy.

"Hey darlin'."

Hanzo was no stranger to McCree's nicknames and flirtatious behaviour, and never gave it more attention than it needed. On any other day he would give a simple nod to acknowledge his presence before returning to his task.

Today, however, that didn't seem to be the case.

The first thing to come to Hanzo's attention was the lack of clothing on the cowboy. All he had on was a pair of blue jeans, his hideous "BAMF" belt, and his signature hat. The next thing that came to his attention was how sweaty McCree was.

And hot.

Somehow, as if something in the back of his mind had been waiting for the moment to awaken, the words from the song came to his mind.

 

_Oh my man_  
_He got them real strong hands_  
_And after working all day out in that hot sunshine_  
_He comes walking in always lookin' so fine_

 

The light that shone from behind McCree was blinding, yet lit him up perfectly. McCree leaned his arm and body on the doorway, his other arm dragging down his hot, hairy, exposed chest down to rest on his jeans. He gave Hanzo a wide grin with a tip of his hat, followed by a wink.

The song cut out abruptly in Hanzo's mind, and he snapped back to reality. McCree was standing casually in the doorway, giving Hanzo a curious look.

"You alright? Y'look like a deer caught in headlights. Didn't mean to sneak up on you or nothin'."

Hanzo blinked, realizing he was staring. He turned his attention back to his sandwich, focusing far too attentively at how he spread the peanut butter.

"No, you did not."

"Thought not. Don't think I'll ever be able to sneak up on ya." McCree walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey now, don't get full up before dinner. I heard Pharah's cookin' tonight and unlike some others here, bless their hearts, she actually adds taste to her food."

Hanzo, willing to ignore whatever just happened to his mind, let out a small snort and turned to the cowboy to give a retort. The second he looked at McCree the song started again, and he swore time itself slowed.

 

_Oh my heart_  
_Lights up like shooting stars_  
_He like a knight in shining armour with them blue jeans on_  
_Dirty white tee and my baby don't need no-_

 

McCree's adam's apple bobbed as he drank the water, chugging so fast some spilled out the side of his mouth. He wiped away the extra water with the back of his hand which became a futile moment as he poured the bottle of water all over himself. Drops of water ran down his muscular torso, emphasizing the ridges of his muscles and scars. McCree took his hat off only long enough to run his hand through his hair, and tossed Hanzo another wink.

The song once again stopped abruptly in his mind. McCree was staring back at Hanzo, bottle of water still half full in his hand. He quickly flicked away a drop of water from the corner of his mouth before looking at Hanzo with concern.

"Y'alright Hanzo? You seem a bit out of it, and look a tad flushed. Y'haven't gone and gotten a fever now, have ya?"

Hanzo quickly looked back at his half finished sandwich.

"Yes. That must be what it is."

He grabbed the piece of bread with peanut butter and fled the kitchen, heading to his room to hide.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

It was long past suppertime and Hanzo remained in his room, having not made a single attempt to leave. He had looked up the song that kept playing in his mind and had listened to it on repeat for hours, trying to figure out the mystery. He went through many phases during that time. He hated it, then he didn't mind it, then he was head over heels for it, then he despised it. It felt like his emotions for the song had no end, and it irritated him.

What really bugged him was no matter what mood he was in while listening to it, he could only picture McCree. He envisioned him plowing (a field), tossing (hay), riding (a horse), and several other things that could be a euphemism.

A little after eleven at night Hanzo was laying face down on his bed, groaning into his pillow. An image of McCree's smile was plastered on the inside of his eyelids, and it pissed him off. Certainly, he had taken notice of McCree in a way associates don't normally do. He had a rugged attractiveness to him, which was the only reason he really tolerated his flirting. Why he had taken over his thoughts completely for the better part of the day though, he couldn't figure out.

He rolled on to his back, desperate for his mind to get some rest, when he heard a knock from the door followed by a voice.

"Hanzo? Y'alright in there?"

Obviously McCree was at his door. Why wouldn't he be? Hanzo glared at the door for several seconds, then looked away.

"Do not come in."

"Wasn't going to unless you let me. I brought ya some soup though. Made it myself with some help from Pharah. It's pretty damn good if ya ask me. Don't know if someone else already brought ya somethin' to eat, but it's good to have somethin' in yer stomach. Especially when you're sick as a dog."

Hanzo dragged a hand down his face. McCree never stopped rambling, even if it was about soup. Knowing that he had made the soup himself, Hanzo knew he'd feel bad if he didn't at least give it a try. Plus, he was absolutely starving.

"...Come in."

The door slid open what seemed alarmingly fast and-

God, here came the music again.

 

 _Oh my man_  
_He got them real strong hands_  
_And after working all day out in that hot sunshine_  
_He comes walking in always lookin' so fine_  
  
_Oh my heart_  
_Lights up like shooting stars_  
_He like a knight in shining armour with them blue jeans on_  
_Dirty white tee and my baby don't need no_  
  
_Tux - tux - tuxedo_  
_Tux - tux - tuxedo_  
_Don't need no_  
_Don't need no_  
_Tuxedo_

 

A blinding white light shone behind McCree, and Hanzo swore he saw rose petals blowing in from behind him. McCree was wearing his blue jeans, belt and hat like before, but now had a white apron on as well. His mouth turned up into a great big smile as he held forward a platter with red oven mitts. His body was still slick with sweat after cooking over a hot stove for many hours. A light breeze seemed to be blowing what little of McCree's hair was showing, a breeze that Hanzo had no fucking clue where it was coming from.

The music faded to a distance, though he could still hear it. He turned his gaze away from the cowboy to look at the computer. He had the song playing on repeat. Knowing the song was playing out loud gave him some slight satisfaction. Looking back at McCree he saw no blinding light, gentle breeze on his hair or rose petals falling around. Everything else seemed to be as it was. McCree walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, handing him the platter.

"Soups in the bowl, and I brought ya some water and a piece of cake Lena whipped up. Only have it if you're feelin' up to it, o' course."

Hanzo watched him with wide eyes, something sinking in. He realized he knew why he couldn't stop picturing McCree. He knew it for the past several hours. He had just been trying to deny it, but with him so close, Hanzo knew damn well what was happening.

McCree seemed to notice the music and turned his attention towards the computer.

"Is this a country song? Should have told me earlier, would have recommended you some tunes." He let out a small laugh as he continued, "or maybe this is what got you sick in the first place."

Hanzo smirked, not bothering to turn his gaze away from McCree. The latter scratched his jaw.

"So you like this song I take it?"

Hanzo looked into McCree's eyes, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.

"Yes... I think that I do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told myself many years ago I'd stop writing fics and yet here we are.
> 
> Anywho that's the fic, thanks again for reading! If there's any spelling mistakes or tense mistakes (cause sometimes i keep switching tenses) lemme know k thx byeeeeeee


End file.
